


remember me (though i have to say goodbye)

by commiecricket



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, IT WAS 1 AM OKAY SHUSHSHSH, Rated for Violence and Swearing, STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG HELP ME, lowercase on purpose!!, lowkey cried during this uhhh, my pen is stained with blood, this was my first time writing actual character death okay go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commiecricket/pseuds/commiecricket
Summary: in their final moments, his father sings a song.-(ᴛɪᴛʟᴇ: ‘ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴍᴇ’ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴇ ᴄᴏᴄᴏ)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	remember me (though i have to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen for violence and swearing.
> 
> heed the tags! gore and character death are in this fic. stay safe, and enjoy!

“ _** you’re my son! ** _ ”

tears pooled in phil’s eyes as he stared at the unhinged man in front of him. his middle child.

wilbur’s eyes were desperate. he stumbled forwards, grasping phil’s shoulders with both hands. his fingers dug into thin fabric.

“phil, kill me. _kill me._ just fucking do it!”

“i..” phil’s breath hitched. he swallowed audibly. “no. it doesn’t matter what you’ve done, i-i can’t-“

“look around us! look at how much work they’ve put into this country, and now it’s all gone!” wilbur shouted. he loosened his grip on phil’s shoulders, stepping backwards and spreading his arms wide.

“do it. _do it!_ ” he pleaded. he stared into his father’s eyes and begged to be put out of his misery.

phil howled out a scream. he clutched the sword tighter in his hand, and thrust the weapon forwards.

a nauseating squelch resounded in the small room. wilbur’s eyes dilated as he looked down at the gaping hole through his stomach, and the blood dripping from the damaged weapon his dad still held firmly.

phil scrambled forwards to catch wilbur’s body as the younger fell forwards. he dropped to his knees, holding wilbur in his arms.

“thank you.” wilbur’s voice was barely a whisper. blood bubbled from his lips.

phil broke out into sobs. his body shook as he stared at his son, gratitude in his eyes. he reached out smoothed wilbur’s hair away from his grimy face.

“i’m sorry. i’m so, so sorry.” the apology fell from his lips before he could stop it.

“no, no, no. don’t be sorry. it’s okay, dad.” wilbur managed a broken smile. he lifted a trembling hand, placing it on phil’s blood-speckled cheek. phil held it there, gripping his fingers atop the back of wilbur’s hand. his breath hitched.

“why, wilbur? _why_?” the words came out quieter than phil meant them to, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“it’s what i had to do. you’ll all be okay without me.”

“you could have stayed!” phil insisted. “you could have... you..”

his sentence trailed off. he didn’t know what to say.

wilbur let out a soft chuckle, before breaking out into a fit of coughs. blood splattered across his chin, staining the collar of his shirt.

“it’s almost my time to go, hmm?”

a wail tore it’s way from phil’s throat. tears dripped onto wilbur’s shirt as he cried, holding his second child in his arms.

“ssh, sshh. it’s okay. we’ll be okay, remember?” the smile on wilbur’s face never fell, even as tears made tracks through the dirt on his cheeks. he just kept smiling in the most genuine way he had since the election.

blood seeped from the gaping wound in wilbur’s chest. it collected beneath his body in a pool of scarlet red. the muscle of the gash pulsated with blood and heat, yet wilbur couldn’t feel a thing.

“i love you. i love you so, so much.” phil choked.

“.. i know. i love you too. you’re the best father i ever could have asked for.”

the room was silent once more. dust and gunpowder flew in through the opening in the rock. the sound of swords clanging and screams of agony echoed from the field below, but neither of them payed any mind.

it was peaceful, to them. for the first time in a long time.

“..dad?”

“yes, wilby?”

“will you sing to me?”

“of course, son.” phil hummed. he took a heavy, unsteady breath.

“ _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ ” his voice was nasally and rough. the tune was slightly off key, and yet it couldn’t be more perfect.

“ _you make me happy, when skies are grey._ ” memories filled their minds of when wilbur was a child. phil singing this to him the first night wilbur had a nightmare. after a rough day at school. his first breakup.

“ _you’ll never know dear, how much i love you._ ” phil cupped his free hand around the side of wilbur’s face, smoothing his thumb along the curve of his cheekbone.

“ _please don’t take my sunshine away._ ”

wilbur gave one last accepting smile, before letting his eyes flutter closed. his breath stilled. the hand resting on his father’s cheek fell cold, and limp.

“be at peace now, my boy.” phil murmured. the diamond sword, now stained with the blood of his second son, clattered to the floor beside them.

phil hung his head in mourn. silent sobs wracked his body.

the wind whispered goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> ..ouch! :)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed that!! i actually had a lot of fun writing it, lol. i got a burst of inspiration at midnight because of an mcyt tik tok compilation, then spent half an hour writing this.
> 
> i did edit it, but it still is probably not great writing?? either way, i had fun and made myself cry!!
> 
> if you’d like to support me further, my tumblr is @commiecricket! my other socials are in my profile bio here :)
> 
> comments and kudos are super, super appreciated!! they make my day❤️


End file.
